Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip adapted to minimize damage to hair.
Description of Related Art
In many circumstances women may prefer to fasten their hair with hair clips. A hair clip can hold all or part of a user's hair. The hair can be pulled back, up, aside, or away from a user's face. Hair clips may also have decorative attachments to add ornamentation to the functionality of the clip. Once the hair is styled and the clip is affixed, it may be desired to keep the clip in place for quite some time.
A disadvantage of hair clips is that the pressure placed upon the hair, in the region where the hair is clasped around by the clip, may be too high, and may result in damaged hair. Some of the clasped hair may break in the region where it passes through the clip. Previously, the goal of firmly grasping the hair with the hair clip has been at odds with the protection of the hair from damage.
What is called for is a hair clip which may effectively clasp around a portion of the user's hair without undue pressure on the clasped hair. What is also called for is a low force hair clip which nonetheless effectively does clasp the hair.